seven deadly sins 8th sin the scorpion sin of betrayal
by the flame sorcerer
Summary: a demon betrays his clan and joins the sins


Hi flame sorcerer here welcome to my new fanfic and yes most of my fanfic are OC with my name but not super overpowered ones I hate those ones but enjoy the story

My name is Jaden I'm a demon but I hate other demons because they kill innocent people but I don't hate every single demon like the oldest son of the demon king he betrayed the demon race helping the other races and sealing the demon race in the coffin of eternal darkness. Your probably thinking why I'm not locked up with the other demons well let's go back 3000 years near the end of the war I was pretending to be on the demon side on the war but nobody knows I was killing the demons sent with me to fight I can normally kill them easily because I'm strong enough to join the ten commandments but because I was expected of treason so they didn't let me join your probably thinking why did they not kill me I mean I'm strong but I can't fight two commandments and win if I fight alone well because people may not know this but the demon clan do have rules and laws I mean it's still a dictatorship but still they won't kill me without proof and I made sure no one knew so anyways I was leading my demon troop of 3 to a cave lying that I saw a goddess fly inside here a thing about I hate them their so stuck up they trick the other races to do their dirty work with a promise of power frame or a loved one to come back to life but it's all lies they can do it but they won't their only a few goddesses I like Elizabeth the goddess and one I'm going to talk about soon so back to the story the cave was small probably able to hold 6 humans and had a small pond around waist level when there back were turned I drew my sword and let out my demon seal I killed them pretty quickly but the last one cut my stomach then I kill him I look at the wond I won't die but I shouldn't move so I lay back on the wall of the cave then I hear something land on the ground outside then I hear footsteps I think to myself "okay that could be a goddess arkangel a fairy or a demon I'm hurt so as long as isn't a powerful goddess archangel commandment or meliodas I should be fine but that last one scares me the most I mean I look up to him but he doesn't know I'm helping them if the commandments find me they will have a reason to kill me and I known they will take it they don't like me especially galand I don't have to worry about the fairy king he just joined the demon clan" and then I see an goddess with blond hair with blue eyes she wearing normal goddess clothes she had few bruises and cuts probably from fighting she beautiful wait what am I saying I'm probably going to die or I have to kill her she saw me lying down bleeding she look sorry for me but then she sees my demon mark on my face her face turns to rage then puzzlement but still some anger she said " why are still alive demon I see no dead bodies other than demons" she had a beautiful voice I said " I a traitor of the demon clan I kill them to help your side nobody knows that I killed the demons" the look on her face look less anger but still confused she said " why betray your clan and how do I know if your not tricking me so you can live" I said " because I just want peace with all clans but the demons what war and bloodshed and if you still don't believe me then kill me I will not fight at least I can die from a beautiful goddess that will hear me most would kill me right away" she blushed and said "why are you flirting with me when your gonna die" I said "I don't know why maybe it's the blood loss or it may be of your beauty so anyways are you going to kill me" I said she blushed more and said " your cute yourself well time to die but I give you quick and painless death" she then move her sword to decapitate me and I did nothing but right when the sword was about to hit me it stopped I look and saw her smirking at me she said " you were telling the truth you were going to let me kill you well you don't seem like a threat so I let you live I will destroy the cave entrance so nobody looks when you get back to full strength you should wait to break out the goddess are planning to seal the demon race soon so after a couple days you should leave and pretend to be human. I said "ok but will I ever see you again? She said " no sealing the demon clan will use most of are power we will not be able to stay in the human realm" I said "ok but won't the other goddess be angry with you for keeping me alive if they find out" she said "I don't care if they find out they are too lazy and need to be taught a lesson" she then walks outside and destroys the entrance of the cave and fly away I lay on the floor of the cave waiting to fully heal when I do I burned the demon bodys and trained for a few days and escape then I help the other races recover from the war, pretending to be a human then I just wander around the world until I found something interesting chapter 1 end


End file.
